Generally, a liquid crystal display device typically includes a liquid crystal display (hereinafter “LCD”) panel having a plurality of liquid crystal cells arranged in the form of an M×N matrix, and a driving circuit for driving the LCD device. The light transmittance characteristic of the liquid crystal cells is controlled by the LCD device according to the input video signals, and corresponding images are displayed on the LCD device.
An LCD device usually has M gate lines, and N data lines of liquid crystal cells. The liquid crystal cells are located at areas defined by crossings of gate lines and data lines. Each liquid crystal cell has a common electrode and a pixel electrode with which an electric field may be generated. Each pixel electrode is connected to a corresponding data line via a switching device such as a thin film transistor (TFT). A terminal of a TFT is connected to a gate line such that video signals may be applied to corresponding pixel electrodes. The driving circuit includes a gate driver for driving M gate lines, a data driver for driving N data lines, and a common voltage generator for driving the common electrode.
The gate driver applies the gate signal to one gate line at a time, and the data line applies data signal to all the data lines at a time. A liquid crystal cell Cn,m is displaying a portion of an image when its gate line is supplied with gate signal, and its data line is supplied with data signal at the same time. Depending on the video signal applied to the data line, an orientation of molecules of liquid crystal material provided within the liquid crystal cell, between the pixel and common electrode, may be altered and the light transmittance of the liquid crystal cell may be controlled. Accordingly, as the light transmittances of each of the liquid crystal cells in the LCD device are individually controlled, the LCD device may display a picture.
In order to increase the contrast of the LCD device, a number of inversion methods are used. As known to those skilled in the art, these inversion methods include the following:                1. Frame inversion: if driven according to the frame inversion method, the polarity of data signals supplied to the liquid crystal cells is inverted every frame;        2. Line inversion: if driven according to the line inversion method, the polarity of data signals supplied to the liquid crystal cells connected to a gate line is opposite of the polarity of data signals supplied to liquid crystal cells connected to gate lines next to that gate line, and the polarities of the data signals applied to the liquid crystal cells are inverted every frame;        3. Column inversion: if driven according to the column inversion method, the polarity of data signals supplied to the liquid crystal cells connected to a data line is opposite of the polarity of data signals supplied to liquid crystal cells connected to data lines next to that data line, and the polarities of the data signals applied to the liquid crystal cells are inverted every frame; and        4. Dot inversion: when driven according to the dot inversion method, a polarity of data signal supplied to a liquid crystal cell is opposite of the polarity of data signals supplied to liquid crystal cells neighboring to that liquid crystal cell, and the polarities of the data signals applied to the liquid crystal cells are inverted every frame.        
The LCDs driven using the frame inversion do not provide great contrast improvement of the displayed image. The LCDs driven using the line inversion and the column inversion exhibit flicker possibly caused by electrical cross-talk between the liquid crystal cells positioned along the horizontal gate lines, or vertical data lines. The pictures/images generated by the LCD device driven with the dot inversion method have superior quality over pictures/images generated by the LCD driven with any other inversion methods.
On the other hand, the disadvantage of the LCDs driven with the dot inversion method is that the polarity of video signals supplied from the data driver to the data line needs to be inverted in both horizontal and vertical directions and individual pixel voltages required by the dot inversion method are typically greater than those required by other inversion methods. Therefore, LCD device driven with the dot inversion method typically consume a relatively large amount of power during its operation.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.